Your Future Awaits
by toolezbionic
Summary: A missing scene from 1x10 "The Turning Point". Stefan carries Caroline home after she is attacked by Logan Fell and they have a heart-to-heart.


**A/N:**This story has been sitting in my unfinished fics folder for YEARS. I think I started writing it when season 5 of TVD was airing (2013... so yeah, nearly 6 years). I got stuck on an extra scene I wanted to add at the end. Eventually, I just decided to cut the scene, post what I have, then maybe return to that bit in the future.

** Your Future Awaits**

She remained unconscious the entire walk home. Stefan was worried. He had no idea how hard Logan had hit her, but he couldn't get close enough to examine the gash on her head. Not unless he wanted to lose all control over his bloodlust and drain her dry. Carrying her in his arms was hard enough. He could already feel the dark veins bulge under his eyes as the scent of her blood wafted through the air, making his hunger grow. If only he was strong enough to use his vampire speed all the way to her house. Being in such a small town, it doesn't take more than five to ten minutes to get anywhere within the Mystic Falls borders. However, it didn't seem to feel that way. Each second stretched out to minutes as the urge to act on his natural instincts tried to take over. Stefan made a low grumbling sound at the back of his throat, close to a growl, and winced as he tried to concentrate on his steps, quickening his pace as much as he could.

When he finally made it to her house and walked up driveway, Stefan breathed in deeply as he attempted to regain control over himself. How the hell was he supposed to get her inside? He hasn't been invited into her house and he wasn't sure he could hold himself together until Sheriff Forbes came home. It was getting to the point where he felt like he would have to just set her down at her doorstep and bolt. He would have no idea how to explain abandoning her on her front porch, but he would rather that than ripping the girl to pieces. Just as he was sure that that's what he would have to do, he heard a small groan come from the girl in his arms and he looked down to find Caroline was waking up.

"Hmmmmm…what? Where- where am I?" She mumbled, eyes begging to crack open to observe her surroundings.

"Shhhhh… It's okay. You're home. You're safe."

"Stefan? But I was wi- what happened?" She touched the side of her head and winced as her fingers made contact with where she was her. When Stefan saw the bit of blood that transferred to the pads of her fingers he carefully moved one hand from under her legs so her feet could touch the ground. Then he took a step away, but not without keeping a hand close to her incase she couldn't walk on her own.

"Let me walk you to the door and I'll explain." She nodded and followed him the rest of the way.

"First of all, what do you remember?"

"I was waiting for Bonnie to take me home, but then Logan showed up and offered me a ride. I got in the car and then he-" she paused for a moment as she tried to piece together exactly what happened and her eyes grew wide as she came to a sudden realization. "Did he attack me?"

Stefan remained silent, but she could tell by the solemn look on his face that she had come to the right conclusion.

"I've known him since I was little. He's a family friend. Why would he do that to me?"

Stefan shook his head. He knew the answer, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to give her the full truth, so he played dumb instead. "I don't know."

"You saved me though, right? I mean, why else would you be the one bringing me home?"

"I was just in the right place at the right time is all." He shrugged it off, but Caroline wouldn't hear it.

"Thank you." She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to show her gratitude, but his body stiffened at her proximity. "Seriously, thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along." Noticing his discomfort at being touched, Caroline let her hand drop and took a step back and tried to not take it personally, but that was always a hard thing for her. Stefan met her eyes and softened his expression, signaling to her that it was okay.

"Do you want me to stick around until your mom comes home?" He knew it was a big risk asking her, but he could see that she was still afraid, and the thought of leaving her alone after such an event didn't sit well with him.

"Would you?" She looked at him with stars in her eyes, grateful to him for saving her like he was her knight in shining armor. The sweetness in her smile made his hunger ease just a bit, and he was able to offer a smile of his own.

"I'd be happy to." He turned and sat down on the steps of her front porch.

Caroline moved towards the door and pulled her house keys but stopped when he turned to sit down on the steps of the front porch. "Don't you want to come inside?"

"Well, it's a nice night, and I think the fresh air might do you some good. It might make you feel a little better." More like fresh air would do him good. Even though he was doing a bit better now, closed spaces always made it significantly harder to ignore the scent of blood.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little dizzy." She groaned slightly before lowering herself to sit next to him.

"You could have a concussion. Probably a mild one, but you should stil get checked out by a doctor."

"I will."

They were both silent for a minute or two, neither knowing what to say. The only time they have ever spent any real time together was the night of the founders party, and then they had dancing and champaign to keep them occupied. Now it was just the silence that surrounded them.

Eventually, Caroline came up with a topic.

"So, how did you like the career fair? Anything look interesting to you?"

"I don't know." Stefan shrugs, making Caroline roll her eyes. What was he supposed to say?

"You don't know? You didn't see your future in there at all?" When Stefan just shakes his head, she isn't satisfied. "Do you want to know what I see for your future?"

Stefan let out a small chuckle and decided to humor her. "Sure"

Caroline purses her lips a bit in thought, and then brightens when she comes up with something.

"A firefighter."

"A firefighter?" he quirked an eyebrow and urged her to continue.

"A firefighter" she nodded. "Or a police officer, a doctor. Something where you can put your hero-like abilities to good use."

Stefan lowered his head at the mention of him being a doctor, the one career choice he had always wanted throughout his multiple lifetimes, but could never pursue. "Yeah, I don't know about that."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." She put a hand up, halting him from interrupting whatever picture she conjured up for his future. "You'll marry Elena, stick to the small town life, and have lots of babies. There might be a house with a white picket fence in there somewhere."

He had to admit, she was pretty on the nose when it came to figuring out the things he had pictured for himself. It might not be the most original idea, but it was the same image of a life he'd hung on to for years and he had yet to envision a new one. Of course, they were just more things he could never have. "You forget, Elena and I broke up."

"Oh, please. We all know that's not going to last." She waved him off.

Stefan wanted to deny it and tell her that getting back together with Elena wasn't a possibility for him but, instead of trying to come up with a load of bullshit excuses as to why, he decided to turn the tables and put the focus on her. "What about you? What do you have planned for your future?"

"Broadcast journalism." Caroline stated with absolute certainty. When Stefan gave her nothing but a 'hmmm' paired with a grin in response, she took as his nice way of saying 'pffft, yeah right'.

"Great, you think I'm crazy too."

"I didn't say that. I actually think that's a really good fit for you."

"Really?" She questioned, not sure she should believe him.

"Yes, really. You're intelligent, dedicated, and I think you're probably one of the most capable people I have ever met. I think you could be just about anything you want." He watched as Caroline froze for a second before she turned away from him and focused on her hands folding together in her lap. He tried to think of what he could have said that offended her, but it didn't take long for her to answer the question herself.

"But you don't even know me. Not really. To you I am just Elena's annoying friend Caroline." The sudden change in her voice and demeanor was dramatic. She went from bubbly and bright, to small and melancholy in a matter of seconds. It was a side to her he had yet to see until now.

"For the record, I have never found you annoying." He tried to assure her, and for a moment he noticed the corner of her mouth quirk upward, but then the small smile disappeared almost instantly.

"Everyone else does." She says simply. "I'm nosy, bossy, superficial, shallow. Nobody ever believes that there is anything more to me. Honestly, I'm not sure I believe it either."

"Listen, I know we might not talk a lot. The thing is, I don't talk to anyone that much. But it doesn't mean that I don't pay attention. I can understand why you would feel like everything I am telling you is just a bunch of empty words to make you feel better. All I can tell you is what I see. I see someone who is driven and direct. You're someone who knows what she wants and works hard to achieve it. Most people our age don't have the determination you do. It's something to be admired." Stefan spoke honestly. Even in their brief encounters, he knew that Caroline Forbes was someone special.

Caroline broke away from focusing on her fidgeting hands and turned back turned back to look Stefan in the eyes, her own glossing over, making them glimmer with unshed tears. Her mouth parted a bit, and for the first time she was at a loss for words. She just stared in wonder and allowed herself to be moved by his kind praise.

They both lingered in the quiet intimacy of the moment, until the silence was shattered by the sound of a cell phone ringing. Stefan dug in his pocket for his phone and looked down at the caller ID, his brow furrowing. Caroline closed her eyes tightly and tried to shake off the moment, before opening them again and asking "Do you need to get that?"

"Uhhh…" He tried to make it look like he wasn't debating whether or not he should answer the call, but knew he probably wasn't doing a very good job at it. "It's just… Elena. She's probably just worried about you." He put the phone back in his pocket, his lips pressed tightly together. "I can fill her in later."

"No, you should talk to her. It's fine." Caroline argued. "I think I'd really rather go inside and wash this day off me anyway."

"Caroline, I really don't have to-" He started, but Caroline still stood up from her spot on the front step.

"I'm fine, Stefan." She attempted a smile to prove her statement. "Go see Elena and tell her that everything is okay. I'm sure my mom will be home soon anyway."

Stefan hesitated, not really knowing what the right thing to do was. He didn't feel right leaving her after everything she'd been through, especially when she opened up with a very vulnerable side of her that was rarely seen, but then he considered that maybe all of this had become too much for her and she needed an out. He didn't want to push her if that was the case.

He stood to meet her height and studied the expression on her face. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." She nodded and went to open the door before shooting him one last look. "Thank you. So much. For everything."

Stefan mimicked her nod and said "If you ever need anything –if you're ever in any trouble or even just need to talk to someone- call me. Alright?"

"Alright" Her smile seemed a little more genuine now. "Goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight, Caroline."

**A/N:**The scene that was supposed to go at the end was Caroline getting ready for bed and thinking about the events of the day. Going over Logan, her feelings for Matt and Stefan, and her insecurities. When I wrote it, it just wasn't going the way I wanted. It didn't sound right to me and I was worried it would bring the whole fic down. I do think it's important though, so I am gonna try to keep working on it and then add it as a second chapter. Maybe I'll even rewrite the first part completely in Caroline's POV.

I also would love to put this into a collection of missing Steroline scenes throughout the seasons. If there is anything you want to see, let me know. I can't promise I will do it, it all depends on what it is and if I feel inspired.


End file.
